Something Beautiful
by NessieandJakeForever
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is slowly putting back the broken pieces of her life while a certain someone seeks out for revenge
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Perfect Moment

"Ok now ease onto the gas." Edward said as he gripped the dashboard. I slammed my foot onto the gas and we sped off down the drive way.

"Renesmee!" Edward screamed. I slammed on the break and the whole car jerked forwards.

"Sorry." I laughed. "Still getting the hang of this." I said.

"That's fine just go easy." We got onto the road and I picked up speed.

"Take a left here." Edward said.

"Dad that's the high way, mom told us not to go on there." I said.

"Don't worry about it; I'll deal with her later." Edward smirked at me and gestured for me to get into the left lane. Just after we took a turn a cars headlights were behind us.

"Busted." I said knowing by the car that my mom was behind us.

"Shit." Edward cursed.

"Shit." I mimicked.  
>"Renesmee." Edward warned.<p>

"Sorry." I laughed.

"Slow down and let her pass you." He said. And as I did Bella swerved in front of us and slammed down on the breaks. I did also but not without almost hitting her.

"How's she doing Riley?" Edward asked turning around to look at my little sister. Riley was now one and she was very smart for her age. She was talking and walking.

"Good!" Riley yelled. I laughed. She was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Look's like Bella is making you do the speed limit all the way home." Edward said.

"I could crawl faster than this." I said.

"Me too kid me too." As soon as we parked in the driveway Bella got out of the car and leaned up against the hood glaring at us.

"Do you think she see's us?" I asked scrunching down.

"Definitely." Edward said. All three of us got out of the car at the same time but Bella's eyes were on Edward.

"Renesmee take your sister and go inside the house." She said glaring at Edward. He was running his hand through his hair letting out a big sigh.

"But mom I was just fine I-"

"_Now Renesmee!"_ She yelled. I had never seen her so mad before. Riley and I walked into the house and peered out the window. Bella was still glaring at Edward.

"How could you." She yelled hitting him in the chest. Edward just stood there like a statue watching her. "I told you not the high way, what if she lost control Edward! Both our babies were in the car and could have died!" Bella was fuming.

"Love, please, I wouldn't have let that happen." Edward said.

"You might not have been able to stop it Edward, you're not a super hero." She said angrily.

"But I'm pretty close to one." He smirked making me giggle. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Stop." Bella said trying to pull away. But when Edward wouldn't release her she gave up.

"I'm sorry love." Edward said.

"Well next time Renesmee does not drive unless I am in the passenger's side." Bella said.

"No!" Edward said instantly. "What if you got hurt, I could never live with myself."

"Well now you see how I feel; now it's your turn." She said. I rushed out of the house and ran into Bella's arms.

"I'm sorry momma." I said smiling at Edward. "Can we go for a ride?" I asked.

"I think your car looks nice where it is for the night." Bella said kissing my head.

"Fine." I grumbled and I pulled away from her.

"I just don't want you hurt." She said.

"I know I get it." I said. And then Riley came running out of the house laughing.

"Come here you!" I screamed and chased after her. I scooped her up as she giggled and I peppered her face with kisses.

"Love Nessie." She laughed. I put her down on the ground and patted her head.

"I love you too Ri-Ri." I said using the new nickname I came up with for her.

"Ok you two lets go inside before it rains." Edward said. I looked to both my parents as they held each other. It was like Bella was a perfect fit in Edward's arms. I could only hope that Jake and I could be like that. We walked inside our house and gathered together in the living room for a movie.

"Princess!" Riley shouted out as Bella flipped through our collection of kid movies.

"Okay which one Riley." Bella asked.

"Mermaid!" Riley sang. Edward and I groaned. The Little Mermaid was Riley's favorite movie and we watched it twice a day if we were lucky.

"How about a different one baby?" Bella tried to ask. But Riley just shook her head frowning.

"No momma." She said. I looked to Edward and he nodded once.

"I actually have to go." I said standing up.

"No!" Riley said clinging to my hip.

"I'm sorry kiddo." I said trying to pull her off of me. She was one strong one year old. Bella looked at me with a sad expression.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Bella had this new thing where she loved the family being together. But sometimes you just need a break.

"Out." I said walking towards the door.

"Where, Renesmee!" Bella asked.

"With Jake." I said. Bella looked at me and then turned back to the T.V.

"Okay then, have fun baby." She said as she put in the movie for Riley. I walked out of the house hearing Riley giggle and Edward groaning.

"Hey love." Jacob said as I met him on the beach.

"Hi Jakey." I said walking into his arms. He pulled me into him and kissed me on the head.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"How was school today?" He questioned.

"Good, you?" I asked.

"Good except that I couldn't focus enough from thinking about you." I giggled and looked up at him. He was so perfect looking at night. And he was all mine.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too Renesmee Cullen, forever and ever." He said.

"I love you more than anything in the world." I said.

"Not possible, because I love you more than you could ever love me." He ordered.

"Nah ah." I laughed. Jake held me in his arms and we looked out at the moon together. It was a perfect moment, and I wished more than anything that it wouldn't change.

**Hey guys I'm back with the sequel! Hope you like chapter 1! Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Wake up Ruhnesme!" I heard a small voice say as they waddled into my room.

"No Riley, it's still sleepy time." I said hoping that she would understand that I was not going to get out of this bed.

"Momma told me to get you." She blubbered.

"Okay, I'm up." I said pushing myself up watching a smile appear on her face.

"Goodie." Riley giggled and ran out of my room screaming for her father. I laid back down smiling to myself.

"Sucker." I laughed.

"Renesmee!" I heard Bella said motherly from the doorway. Hesitantly I lifted my head up.

"What?" I growled. It was a Saturday; the least my family could let me do was sleep a little.

"We have to get ready to go." Bella said.

"Where?" I groaned. Bella sighed and came over to sit on my bed.

"Alice's party, remember?" Bella said. And then it clicked. Today was Alice's 27th birthday and everyone in the family was invited.

"Oh! Right." I said throwing the covers off of me. Bella laughed but grabbed my arm pulling me into her.

"I love you." She said softly. Bella never did get over how she reacted towards me. She still regrets it to this day, but I have moved on because everyone makes mistakes. And you forgive them for it.

"Love you too." I said giving her a quick peck. She smiled at me and then released me to take my shower.

"Which one?" I asked holding up two different dresses to Riley.

"Pink one!" She pointed.

"But I like the black one."

"Fine den." Riley said and she climbed off my bed and walked out of my room. I laughed at her. I changed deciding that the black dress was appropriate. I put my hair up into a bun and applied a little makeup to my face. I was putting on eyeliner when Bella appeared.

"There is someone here for you." Bella said.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Come and see." She smiled. I rushed out of the room and down to the second floor. Zach was standing in my living room in jeans and a t-shirt talking to Edward and Riley.

"Zach?" I asked confused. His hair was longer than I imagined.

"Renesmee." He breathed walking towards me. I ran into his opened arms.

"I can't believe this what are you doing here?" I asked excitedly.

"My mom said that I could come for a visit." He said.

"But what about school?" I asked. My school had started about a week ago, so I was guessing so had his.

"Mine doesn't start for another two weeks." Zach smiled and ran his hand through his black hair.

"Wow, it's um great to see you." I said.

"Hello Cullen's!" Jake said appearing at the door. I turned to him and smiled. Jake smiled back but when he saw Zach his smile disappeared.

"Who's that?" He asked rudely.

"Jake this is Zach, Zach this is um…Jake." I said feeling Jake's arms coming around my waist.

"Her boyfriend." Jake said kissing my cheek.

"Nice to meet you." Zach said softly. I could have sworn that I saw his face falter. I felt bad that Jake was being so rude to Zach, it's not like he was doing anything anyways.

"Same." Jake said but by his tone I could tell that he was lying. I turned in Jake's arms and scowled at him before I pulled away. Jake gave me a what-the-hell-look but I ignored him. Bella walked out of the kitchen while putting her earrings in.

"Hello Zach." She smiled kindly.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen," Zach said, his eyes popping out of his head as he ogled over my mom in her dress. I slapped him in the chest and his eyes immediately moved to mine. He blushed.

"Sorry." He whispered to me. Good thing Bella wasn't paying much attention.

"We need to head out Ness." Edward said from behind me as he held little Riley in his arms.

"Can Zach come?" I asked. Bella looked to Edward who just shrugged.

"Oh cool." Jake said. "I'm driving my rabbit." He said leaving. I wanted to go after him but I still held anger towards him for acting rude to Zach.

"I don't think your boyfriend like's me very much." Zach said.

"No he's just got an attitude I think." I said. Zach shrugged. We all loaded into the cars speeding away to Alice's party.

"Hey Ness!" Alice said as soon as I stepped out of the car.

"Alice!" I screamed running into her arms. I could tell that she missed me as much as I missed her as we took in each other's scents. Alice let go and touched her hand to my cheek before walking over to Bella to give her a hug. There was music blaring through loud speakers in the back yard with at least a hundred people mingling.

"Renesmee!" I heard. I turned and saw Kayla and Shawn walking over to me.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Man your aunt knows how to throw a party." Shawn laughed.

"Doesn't she?" I said. I heard Zach come over to me.

"Oh Shawn this is Zach." I said introducing them.

"Zach!" Kayla said giving him a hug. I saw the jealous expression on Shawn's face. He was in love with Kayla. Now he just needed to ask her out.

"Shawn walk with me." I said.

"Sure Ness." He said leaving Kayla's side. We walked towards the woods away from other people.

"So what's up?" Shawn asked. I looked up at his curious face.

"I wanted to ask you something." I said.

"You know that you can ask me anything." Shawn said.

"Well, I know that you like Kayla, but why won't you ask her out?" I asked.

"You know I like Kayla?" He asked shocked. "Does she know…oh my gosh." He started to panic.

"No, she doesn't know, but I can tell." I said.

"Oh, well I guess it's ok if you know, but I don't know I'm waiting for the perfect moment." He shrugged.

"But you would be so cute together." I said.

"I couldn't agree more." He said.

"All the more reason to ask her now!" I suggested.

"Nope." He laughed. "I will when I know that it's the right time." He said. We started to walk back towards all the other people. Zach was busy talking to Kayla, Bella was with Riley and Edward, Emmett was fooling around with Alice, and Rose was talking to some people I didn't know. I smiled to myself, I loved my family. Shawn turned to me.

"Want to do something fun?" He asked.

"Depends." I said. It if was something that would get me in trouble it was a possibility.

"Come here." Shawn said pulling me after him. We ran around to the front. He left me to walk over to someone's black Ferrari.

"So?" I asked.

"Want to take a ride in it?" He asked.

"Neither of us have a license." I pointed out.

"So? Let's go anyways." He said. Talk about peer pressure. I looked back at the house just to make sure Bella or Edward wasn't coming.

"Ok let's go." I said. I hopped into the passenger seat and let Shawn in charge of the wheel. We sped out of the driveway and flew down the road.

"Shawn were going fast." I said starting to panic.

"Don't worry Ness." Shawn said looking at me. We both put our eyes back on the road to see a giant truck coming straight in our direction. Shawn swerved that car to the side while I screamed gripping the dashboard. I felt the car flip over and tumble into the woods. I felt something stabbing my arms and there was blood dripping from my head. I was stuck. I felt something pressing down on my chest. And I looked over at Shawn with his eyes closed, wanting to call out his name but slowly I slipped away into darkness.

**Hope you like it so far! Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Buds forever

I don't know how long I was out but I started to regain consciousness again. I heard voices around me.

"We need to pull the girl out now!" I heard some deep voice say.

"The boy isn't moving John!" Another said. Shawn, he wasn't moving. No! I wanted to open my mouth to scream to them to help him but I couldn't. It wasn't long before I felt strong hands lifting the thing pushing down on my chest. Then I felt free, there was nothing on me anymore. I was being carried over to a stretcher.

"She's awake John!" Someone called. I lifted my head around to see where Shawn was, but I didn't see him. Suddenly there was a face in front of me. An older looking man with a dark beard.

"Can you hear me?" He asked. I nodded my head once but felt a giant pain shooting through my body.

"Sir she's losing a lot of blood." Someone said and I suddenly felt a lot of pressure on my head.

"You're going to be ok." He said. I wanted to ask him about Shawn but I slipped away again.

When I opened my eyes again I was in a hospital room. I was lying in a bed with a green cast on my arm. I looked around and noticed Shawn next to me in the other bed.

"Shawn?" I squeaked out. No response. I felt my throat becoming dry as I looked at him. He was in a full body cast. I wanted to cry out to him, to scream his name so that he would wake up and smile at me so that I would know that everything was going to be okay. But he never answered me.

"Oh god Renesmee." I heard from the door. I turned my head to see Edward rushing over to me.

"Daddy." I cried out. He bent down and hugged me tightly.

"You scared us." He said.

"Renesmee!" I heard Bella's voice say. She ran over to us and waited till Edward let her hug me.

"Oh baby." She cried. "I was so scared, that we had lost you." She said.

"Shawn, is he going to be okay?" I asked. Shawn was the only thing I cared about at this moment.

"He's going to be fine baby." Edward said to me brushing away some of the hair in my eyes. I laid back down relaxed. As long as Shawn was okay, so was I.

"Why would you do something like that?" Bella asked me. Worry was written all over her face.

"I don't know, we just wanted to go for a ride and then there was a truck and then we flipped over." I said not making any sense.

"Oh baby." Bella said stroking my cheek. "Don't ever do that to me again." She said.

"I won't." I sighed. Carlisle walked in carrying a clip board in his hand.

"How are we feeling today, Renesmee?" He asked me.

"It hurts." I said.

"I bet it does, you rebroke your ribs and your arm." He sighed. I swallowed but my mouth felt dry.

"What's wrong with Shawn?" I asked.

"Well, he broke some ribs, his leg, and he did some damage to his head." Carlisle said to me. I watched as he walked over to check on Shawn. I felt a single tear fall down my face and Bella reached out to brush it away.

"You scared the hell out of me." Bella said to me. I looked at her sad face and then down at the covers.

"I'm sorry momma." I said. Edward had left the room with my grandfather giving Bella and I some time together.

"I hope you know you won't be driving for a while." Bella said to me.

"I know." I sighed sadly. But I did deserve it. I made a stupid mistake. I finally looked up at Bella as tears fell down her face.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I'm just so glad that your okay." She sobbed. I reached out and took her hand in mine.

"It won't happen again." I said.

"That better be a promise." Bella said.

"It is." I smiled at her.

"I'll let you rest, night baby." Bella said kissing my head. I watched her walk out of the room. I turned to look at Shawn.

"Shawn?" I called out.

"Yeah?" He squeaked. His voice was scratchy.

"Were idiots." I laughed. I watched Shawn's face turn into a smile, with his eyes still closed.

"We are, but that's why were buddy's." he said.

"I thought that I lost you today." I said holding back the tears.

"You'll never lose me Renesmee." Shawn said.

"I'm going to keep you to that promise." I said. Shawn laughed, but then it turned into a cough. Just then the door burst opened and a flaming Kayla came in with Zach behind her.

"How dare you!" She screamed at us with angry tears falling down her face.

"How could you!" She yelled again. "I thought I lost my two best friends forever." She yelled.

"Is there a problem?" I nurse said coming to the opened door. "I heard screaming."

"Nothing's wrong." I informed her. She nodded and shut the door to give us some space.

"Were sorry Kayla." I started.

"No you shut up." She pointed to me.

"Shawn answer me Kayla said.

"I'm sorry Kay, I just wanted to go for a ride." Kayla's face softened and she started sobbing. She flung herself onto Shawn.

"Don't ever do that to me again." She said. Zach stood awkwardly in the middle of our two beds. Then Kayla turned to me.

"You." She said pointing to me. "I can't believe you would fall into doing something that stupid!" She yelled.

"Ouch Kayla that hurt." I said putting my good hand to my chest.

"Damn, I'm so pissed right now." Kayla said. But again her face softened.

"But I'm glad that you are both okay." She said.

"Yeah me too." Zach said as he stared at me.

"Thanks Zach," I smiled at him. He just nodded back.

"Where's Jake?" I asked. I would have thought that he would have been the first person to visit me.

"He couldn't bring himself to come see you like this, Ness you really scared him." Kayla said sitting down on my bed.

"Oh god." I said.

"I know." Kayla nodded. I turned to look out the window at the sun setting.

"Okay everyone visiting hours are over." A nurse said coming into the room. Kayla and Zach had to leave which left Shawn and I alone again.

"Hey Ness?" Shawn whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Were buds forever." He said. And I smiled into the silence that followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jacob's love

The next morning I woke up to the sound of snoring. I looked over in the corner and saw Jake asleep in the chair. I smiled to myself. He finally came, to see me, to make sure that I was okay.

"Jake," I breathed reaching my hand to him. Jake shot up and fell out of the chair making me giggle. But his eyes focused on me and a smile formed on his face. He placed his hand in mine.

"Ness." He breathed. "God baby I was so scared." He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed each one of my knuckles. I giggled.

"I'm sorry, Jakey." I said, watching him. I moved my hand free from his and touch his cheek, it was wet from tears. His eyes were swollen and looked bloodshot. "Did you get any sleep?" I asked.

"Not since the moment I heard the words car crash." Jake said sadly. "How could I sleep when the love of my life is out there hurting." He said. I smiled at Jake.

"I love you." I said.

"So much." Jake added.

"Uh!" I heard Shawn yell. "My back hurts." He said. Jake turned to him immediately.

"You!" Jake yelled pointing at Shawn. I looked at them shocked. What was going on?

"What?" Shawn asked confused.

"You did this to her!" Jake screamed.

"No Jake stop!" I yelled before things got out of hand.

"No Ness, he was the one responsible." Jake said.

"No, I went along with it, we are both at fault." I said. Jake stopped suddenly and sighed. He put his head in his hands and took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry Shawn." Jake apologized. It was sincere. I smiled.

"It's okay dude." Shawn said. Jake closed the curtain so he and I would be alone. I patted the bed, and Jake crawled up next to me.

"So this is like the millionth time in the hospital for you?" Jake asked. I laughed.

"Something like that." Jake reached out and stroked my cheek.

"Well let's keep it that, and no more.' He scolded playfully.

"I can arrange that." I said kissing his neck. Jake moaned and pulled me closer so that my head was resting in the crook of his neck.

"I don't know what I would do without you Renesmee." Jake said. I sighed. Jake and I had become a thing recently, we did everything together. I didn't know how I would live without him either. "I need you like I need air to breathe." Jake said. I swallowed and looked up at him.

"I need you to live." I said, Jake's arms tightened around me. We cuddled together until we heard the door open.

"Hello Shawn how are you feeling today?" I heard my grandfather ask.

"Well doc my back kind of hurt." He said.

"Your just in luck then Shawn, I have the perfect thing." Carlisle said. I closed my eyes and breathed in Jake's wilderness smell, he smelt so perfect. I smiled to myself and I heard my grandfather walking over to me.

"And Renesmee how are you feeling?" He asked. I opened my eyes to see his smiling face.

"I feel…great." I shrugged. Nothing hurt, which was a good sign.

"Really now?" My grandfather asked. I nodded once. Carlisle checked me over once and then wrote something down on his paper.

"You look good to me kid." He said. "How would you like to be released today?" He asked. I shot straight up in the bed and smiled.

"Yes! Can I?" I asked. My grandpa laughed.

"I don't see why not." He called Bella and Edward in with Riley to tell them I was allowed to leave. Bella walked over to me and kissed my head.

"Hi, baby." She said.

"Hi mom." I yawned, I was still emotionally tired. Getting in a car reck really messes you up.

"Nessie!" Riley said holding her hands out to me. I took her in my hands and kissed her head.

"Hey you." I said tickling her. She laughed and screamed for Edward.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She yelled reaching for him. He smirked and grabbed her from me. Jake still had his arms around me.

"You look good with a baby in your arms." Jake whispered into my ear. I laughed and slapped him lightly. Jake stood up and Carlisle helped me out of the bed. I walked with Jake's arms around me all the way to the car. Bella opened the door for me and I sat down. Jake got in on the other side and Riley was sitting in the middle of us. Bella took the passenger seat and Edward drove.

"Jakey guess wat?" Riley asked.

"What Riley? Jake asked playing along.

"Momma got me a new dolly!" She said hitting Jake with the plastic toy.

"Oh wonderful." Jake said smiling at her.

"You be dis one, and I be dis one." She said handing Jake a doll. I couldn't contain my laughter for the duration of the car ride as Jake and Riley played Barbie's. Once we pulled into the driveway Edward opened my door for me.

"Thank." I said falling into Jake's arms. He carried me all the way into the living room.

"Want to watch a movie?" Jake asked.

"We will be upstairs." Bella said holding Riley, Edward followed after her.

"Sure." I shrugged. Jake picked a random movie to pop and cuddled with me on the couch. I rested my head on his chest and sighed. Not really paying attention to the movie I listen to the thump of Jake's heart. I felt him kiss my head every so often. I pulled out of his arms and looked at his perfect face. I reached up and stroked his cheek trying to gain his attention. Jake turned to look at me and smiled. I placed my lips on his and tangled my hands in his hair. Jake's arms went around my waist pulling me into him. Jake pulled away.

"Ness, we can't." He said. I shook my head.

"Yes we can." I said unbuttoning my shirt.

"Are we really doing this?"Jake said throwing his shirt to the ground.

"Yes." I said simply throwing myself into him. Jake caressed my back and our tongues explored each other's mouths.

"Ness your hurt." Jake insisted taking a breath.

"I'm fine." I said.

"No you're not." He said but he never pushed me away. I sighed and traced his abs with my finger.

"Please?" I pleaded sticking out my bottom lip. Jake sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh what the hell." He said crushing his lips to mine.

**Hey guys! Please review so that I know what you think of the story! Just press the little button down there and leave me something!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Back to school

Clutching my throat I sat up in the bed letting out a blood curling scream. I could feel the sweat dripping down my face while my hair was in my eyes. The darkness ceased when my bedroom door opened and the light from the hallway entered.

"Renesmee?" I heard Bella's soft voice.

"Mommy." I cried as new tears fell down my face. She was by my side in an instant, whipping my hair out of my face.

"Baby what's wrong." She asked soothingly.

"I-I had a bad dream again." I said softly playing with my comforter. Frequently I had been having dreams of crashing, but these times I don't wake up. I end up dying in them and wake up with a wet bed. And being 18 this is embarrassing.

"I'll clean the sheets while you take a warm shower." She said kissing my cheek. I nodded, embarrassed in front of her. Bella seemed to notice.

"What's wrong angel?" She asked. When I didn't answer she spoke up.

"Are you embarrassed about this?" She asked. I nodded.

"Renesmee you don't need to be embarrassed in front of me." I looked up to meet her gaze and she smiled softly at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Really?" I asked unsure.

"Of course. Now go clean yourself up." She said and patted my back lightly. Standing in the water I felt zombie like. Something didn't feel right to me. I heard a knock on my door.

"Angel? I fixed the bed, so you should be fine." Bella said. I sighed. I ran my hand over the scars on my arm from when I used to cut.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Through the curtain I could see the door open and Bella walked in.

"Are you sure that your okay?" She asked. I nodded but then remembered that she couldn't see me.

"Yeah." I sighed. I think that I was just overtired. For the past month I had been waking up every night with nightmares from the car crash, and on top of that I had been up late trying to get all my homework done. Senior year is really a killer.

"If you need anything, and I mean anything you know where I am." She said and I heard the bathroom door close. I stepped out into the yellow room and wrapped a new towel around my body. Looking in the mirror I sighed. My wet hair hung down my back. My face was pale, paler than usual. Once I was dressed into new sweats I crawled into bed and silently cried myself to sleep.

I woke with a start to the alarm going off beside me. I reached over and slammed my hand down on the snooze button. Everything this morning seemed to pass in a blur. I walked down the stairs and met Edward at the bottom.

"Morning princess." He smiled at me. I returned one back and went to find Bella. She was on the couch reading her favorite book. _Pride and Prejudice._

"Morning baby." She smiled taking off her glasses that she wore for reading to look at me. I walked willingly into her arms and breathed in her scent.

"I'm too tired to go to school." I moaned. Bella laughed.

"It's a Friday," She reminded me. "And then you have the weekend to catch up on sleep." I nodded against her shoulder.

"Okay." I mumbled. She kissed my cheek and then grabbed my face in her hands.

"I love you so much." She told me. I didn't hesitate.

"Love you too momma." I said calling her the name I hadn't in years. She bit her lip to hold back her smile that was threatening to take over her face. I could see the light in her eyes with me calling her that.

"You haven't called me that in forever." She said.

"Thought that you deserved it." I smiled at her. Talking to Bella had made me feel better. At school I pulled into a parking spot and looked around for my friends.

"Ness!" Shawn called my name and I ran over to him. He wrapped his arms around me, in a brotherly way.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good, and you?" He asked.

"Okay." I smiled at him. This time it was the truth. Kayla came over talking intimately with Jake. When they spotted us they stopped. I ran into Jake's arms breathing in his husky smell.

"I love you." I sighed into his chest; I wished that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Love you too, love." He laughed. We looked over at Shawn and Kayla.

"They need to date." I said, smiling with Jake's arms still around me.

"I agree how about I talk to Shawn and see what's going on in that guy's head." He said. I smiled

"Sounds good to me." I said. "I give Kayla a little talk too." I said. Just then I saw Rachel and her little posy walking out of their cars. Every since this year started Rachel became miss popular with her couple of friends that were dying to be here. And she's a total bitch. We used to be best friends when we were little but now she has some hate against me. Oh and I forgot to mention that she has this thought going through her little head. She is madly in love with Jake. Yeah like that would ever happen. Jake kissed the top of my head and grabbed my face forcing me to look into his eyes.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked. I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed his lips with passion.

"Nothing." I mumbled against him. Jake moaned a little before pushing me away. Kayla and Shawn were both watching us as they laughed. I blushed. Sometimes I forget where I am when I'm with Jake.

"It's okay love." Jake whispered into my ear. Rachel walked over to us with her three other friends and stopped suddenly. She looked me up and down before laughing.

"And you call yourself a girl?" She asked. "Grow some boobs sweetie." She raised an eyebrow and then turned to walk away. Jake was about to go after her when I put my hand on his chest.

"Don't." I sighed. "She's not worth it." I don't know who I was trying to reassure, Jake or myself. But I was trying to keep in my emotions.

"Don't listen to her." Kayla said. She just a FAT ASS!" Kayla screamed after Rachel. But she didn't turn around so I doubt that she even heard.

"Yeah it's fine." I put on a fake smile for Kayla. She linked arms with me and we started to walk into the school, the guys were ahead of us talking about some party that was coming up soon.

"Pst, Renesmee." I heard my name called from the side of the building. Curious I unlinked my arms with Kayla.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute." I said. Both of the guys had turned around and were looking at me.

"You okay Ness?" Jake asked.

"Fine," I smiled. "Just left something in my car." I lied. They bought it and went after the other students. Once I was sure I was alone I walked over to the side of the building.

"Hello?" I asked walking along the side of the building. There was only silence. And then I felt someone grab me from behind. I was about to scream when their hand covered my mouth. Out from the bushes walked my father with a gun in his hand. He pointed it at my head and I felt the silent tears quickly falling down my face.

"From now on Renesmee, you do as I say." He whispered into my ear. And then I was dragged away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Stepping stone in their path

I was forced out of the car and into my father's house. He pulled me up the stairs and into the living room. And then I was thrown onto the couch. He took a rope and tied my hands around my back and my ankles together. He pulled the cloth out of my mouth and held out the gun.

"Your pathetic." I said. He scoffed at me.

"How could I be when I have you?" He smiled at me. It made me sick to my stomach.

"What do you want." I said. "For God's sake just let me go." I said struggling against the rope bound against my wrists and ankles.

"Now what's the fun in that?" He laughed. His partner stood by the door just in case I made a run for it. Like I really could. "Like I said before, you do as I say. I own you." He said.

"And what happens if I don't." I said raising an eyebrow at him. He mimicked me back still holding out the gun. I noticed his hand shaking. He wouldn't shoot me.

"Then Bella dies." He said. And right then I knew there was no more fooling around. I would not put my mother in danger. Not when I could help it.

"You wouldn't be able to kill her." I said softly. Only on the outside was I acting braver than normal, just to show my father that I wasn't scared.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I could kill you right now. I'm not stupid Renesmee." He said sternly to me. His voice didn't falter once.

"Okay so what do you want from me." I said.

"I want you to live with me from now on." He said.

"What?" I asked shocked. "Why would you want me back?" I asked.

"Because I miss having you around okay?" He said rushed. "Now when you go home tonight you do not say a word to Bella and Edward." He said. "You leave a note saying that you have moved on in life and had to get away. You will meet me at the school at 11:00, get there however you can. And we are taking the next flight out of here." He said. His partner narrowed his eyes at me, watching my every move. "And if you don't my dear Renesmee, Bella will die. And you don't want to do that to Riley or Edward do you?" He smiled slyly at me. I dropped my head and looked at the ground.

"Okay." I said. "I'll do it."

The walk home was long. I walked through the woods trying to come up with an excuse as to why I was late from school. Only hoping that they would buy it. I walked into the house listening to Bella's musical voice sing Riley to sleep. Edward must still be at work. Bella walked into the hallway, narrowed her eyes at me, and walked back into Riley's room. Fuck I would have a lot of explaining to do. Only moments later Bella shut the door to Riley's room and descended the stairs. She gave one look at me and walked right past me into the kitchen. I followed after her. And she must have heard me because she spun around and I almost bumped into her.

"Yes I'm mad at you." She said and turned back around and into the kitchen. She started slicing up some tomatoes. But didn't turn around. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry momma." I said using the name I rarely call her anymore. "I just had to make up a math test." I said. Bella stopped slicing and turned in my arms. Her face softened as she looked at me. She cupped my face in her hands.

"You scared me Renesmee." She said. "That's why I was so worried." She said.

"I'm sorry." I said again and kissed her cheek. "It won't happen again." I lied and I knew she finally caved. She kissed my cheek a couple of times and brushed my hair back with her hand.

"Okay, thank you Ness." She said. I smiled at her.

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked. She scrunched up her face like she was thinking.

"You can toss the lettuces it you want." She suggested.

"Sure." I said and started to grab a bowl. "Mom can I ask you something?" I said. Bella didn't turn to me but she hummed an answer. She was busy focusing on her tomatoes.

"What would you do if I told you we only had hours left together." I said. Even though Bella is my mother I think of her more as a friend than anything. Someone that has helped me put my life back on track. She stopped cutting and turned to face me.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked confused. But I could see the pain in her face. It was definitely evident.

"Just asking." I shrugged hoping she wouldn't think to hard about it.

"Well." She said walking over to me. She wrapped me in her arms and breathed in. "I would hold you in my arms that whole time and tell you over and over again that I love you more than my life. And that hopefully someday we would be together again." She said. And then she kissed my cheek. I smiled at her.

"Thank you." I sighed silently to myself so she wouldn't hear.

Daddy came home later that evening with some takeout food in his hand. He came over and kissed each of us on the head.

"Baby we already made dinner." Bella laughed. Riley was sitting at the table drawing a picture of a bunny.

"Oh." Edward said finally noticing the table already set. I leaned up against the counter smiling.

"Nice job old man." I said reaching out to pat him on the back. He grabbed my arms and pulled me into a hug.

"Old man?" he asked tickling my side. I screamed pushing him away.

"Uncle Uncle!" I giggled getting out of his grasps.

"We can just have both." Bella suggested taking the food from Edwards's hands. Edward winked at me and swatted Bella's butt.

"Edward Cullen." She turned around frowning. "Not in front of the children." She said. Edward and I burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Yes ma'am." Edward said. Bella's face finally broke into a smile and she shook her head.

"Come on baby girl." Bella said to Riley picking her up and putting her in a seat at the table. We all sat down and dug into the food.

"So how was school?" Edward asked. I almost chocked on the rice.

"Oh it was fine." I said.

"Good." Edward smiled at me. The rest of dinner was silent with a little casual conversation between Bella and Edward. Riley was even quiet or mumbling to herself as she ate. Once we were done I excused myself to my room. I shut my door and fell to the ground sobbing silently. I didn't want to leave my family. But I knew that I had to do this for Bella. She would do the same thing for me. I walked down stairs composing myself to say my last goodnight to them. Who knows it I will ever see them again.

"Goodnight daddy." I said hugging Edward tightly. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Night angel." He said. Then I moved to Bella who was holding back a smile.

"Night momma." I said.

"Night my baby," She said holding me tightly for a little while. When I pulled back to look at her face she kissed my nose. "Oh and Renesmee?" She asked once I was about to leave the room.

"I would also tell you how my life wouldn't be complete without you anymore." She said smiling. I nodded once and forced out a smile but as soon as I turned the corner the tears leaked from my eyes and I had to run up the stairs to hide my sobs. I sat down at my desk and pulled out a paper and pen.

_Dear Bella and Edward,_

_ I need you guys to know that I love you more than anything on this earth. But I can't do this anymore. I have to move on in life and find out who I am supposed to be. So please don't try to find me. If I want to I'll show up again. Bella you were the best mother anyone could ask for and I know we had some struggles along our journey but you were always there for me. Edward, you never gave up on me. From the start to the end you were my sun. Tell Jake that I love him, and Shawn and Kayla too. I love Riley also. Let her know that I will always be her big sister. I love you guys more than words can describe but if you love me too, you will let me fly._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Renesmee Cullen_

I tucked the letter neatly on my pillow so that they would find it in the morning when I never showed up downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed my backpack full of clothes and opened my window.

"For the last and final time, goodbye," I said softly into the empty room. I could only hope that they moved on in life. That they found happiness in each other and made Riley the center of their world. And someday I would be long forgotten in their life. I would just be a stepping stone in their path. And with that I jumped out the window running into the darkness.

**Review Guys! Pleaseeeee (: **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Maybe it's not as bad as I thought

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. My clothes were plastered to my body from the wind and my hair was all over my face. Once I reached the school I trained my eyes to see where my father was. I watched two figures walk out from the trees surround Forks High. I took a step forwards to see my father coming closer.

"You made things easy, good." He smiled evilly at me. "God have I missed my little girl." He said and then he hugged me. I stood still in his embrace, afraid to move at all.

"Let's just go." I said sourly afraid I would change my mind and go running back to Bella and Edward. Edward would hunt down my father with Charlie while Bella held me in her arms telling me everything would be okay. But I couldn't take a chance. Not when Bella was the end result. I was pushed into a black SUV and we drove off leaving Forks behind forever.

Once we were in the airport there was no stopping us now. We trampled through people to get to the plane. And when I stopped my father whispered "move" in my ear sending chills down my spine. As we came close to the plane I knew that this was my last chance to run back. Or forever I would be my father's. And then I realized that this would be a good thing for Bella and Edward, they wouldn't have to be worried about me anymore, take care of me anymore, or love me anymore. They could focus on Riley, there real child. I sighed and followed my father onto the plane. I took the window seat.

"This is a nonstop flight to Europe." The flight attendant said.

"Wait were going to Europe?" I asked shocked. I felt the bile turning in my stomach.

"Of course, you thought we were going to stay in the states?" My father laughed. "Why would I take any chance of Bella and Edward finding you?" It was a rhetorical question that didn't need to be answered. I sighed and looked out the window. I watched as the door's closed and I cried to myself as the plane took off.

"Is she alright?" Some boy asked sitting across from us.

"She's fine kid. Leave us alone." My father said harshly. I almost felt bad for the boy. He looked genuinely sorry for me. But I gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded once and turned to face front as we flew through the air. I closed my eyes hoping to get some sleep.

"Renesmee!" I was pushed out of my seat and dragged down the aisle to the front of the plane and out the door. We had landed in Europe. My father didn't stop even when I told him I had to go to the bathroom. He rented a black car like the one we had back in Forks. I was forced into the car and silently let the tears leak down my face as we drove away. I had lost all chances of getting home.

"Oh quit your crying Ness." Brian said and his friend laughed. I'm pretty sure it was the friend that raped me when I was little. He pulled up to a small looking house, with green shutters. It was nice looking.

"Did you buy this?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am." My father said pulling into the garage. "I need to make life up to you Ness." My father said. "I want to show you that I have changed." He smiled at me and got out of the car. I was pulled out and followed them up to the house.

"You can have this room." My father said showing me a small bedroom with one bed and a dresser.

"Okay thanks." I said softly. I shut the door behind myself and sat down on the bed. And then I cried. Probably harder than I ever have before. I was sure that my father heard me but no one came up to check on me. I don't know how long I cried but I ran out of tears and was just lying on my bed. And then I heard a knock on my door.

"You have school in the morning." My father said opening the door. "It's about a mile from the school, you can borrow the car." He said. I nodded once and forced a smile.

"Um I love you Renesmee." My father said scratching the back of his balding head. I paused not knowing what to say back to him. But he stayed at the door expecting an answer.

"Love you too dad." I said quietly full of no emotion. He smiled at me and closed the door. I sat down in the corner of my room and laid my head on my knees as I brought them up to my chest. I realized how maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, me living with my father. Bella and Edward would move on with their life and forget about me soon enough. And even though I would never forget about them I would move on from them. It was time for me to become my own person and live a life that I really deserve. It became dark quickly and I decided to go to bed not really knowing what the time was. I pulled the covers up to my chin and closed my eyes.

I awoke to the rays of sun shining in through my window. I'm not used to the sun because back at Forks all it did was rain.

"Morning!" My father said placing a plate of pancakes at my spot at the table when I took a seat.

"Morning dad." I said taking a bite. Surprisingly they were delicious.

"Hurry up so you're not late for school." My father said. "I already called and told them you were a new student that transferred. They are very excited to have you." He said. I just nodded. Even though this was going well so far I still couldn't help but feel a pain in my heart. A missing feeling not being with Bella and Edward and Riley. But I pushed it far down in my chest. And I missed Jake the most. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him. I just up and left. And I would never forgive myself for doing that to him. But it was all for Bella. I washed up and dressed in some jeans and a flowy black top and I made my way downstairs. My father pulled me into a hug.

"See you after school." He said. "Drive safely." I nodded and ran out to the car. I drove smoothly all the way to the school. And at first I thought what if they don't speak English but then I thought some of the students should know how to speak it. I parked the car and got out walked into the building. It was packed with kids, a lot more than Forks High. I went to the front desk and asked for a schedule. They handed me one in English and I took it thanking them. I followed the map to my first period class.

"So as I was saying we are going to dissect frogs today in class." The teacher said. I stepped into the room and immidiately all eyes were on me. Even the teachers.

"You must be…" he said looking at his paper.

"Renesmee." I said. "But call me Ness." The teacher smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Take a seat next to Jeremy." He pointed to a boy in the back corner. He was cute looking. Blonde hair with tan skin, he almost reminded me of Jake but I pushed that thought into the back of my head.

"Hello." Jeremy said once I took a seat.

"Hi." I said.

"It's nice to meet you Ness." He smiled at me showing his perfect white teeth.

"You too." I smiled at him and took out a notebook.

"How about a date this Friday night?" He asked. Wow blunt much?

"Oh I don't know." I said feeling my face go red.

"Please? It will be perfect." He flashed me another smile. And I caved.

"Sure." I said and turned back to my notes. And I could feel Jeremy's eyes on me the whole time. I turned to him and smiled and when he caught me looking at him he turned his head away. I laughed to myself. Maybe this wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

**Review Please, to let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So Hurricane Irene is coming my way this afternoon and I'm probably going to lose power so I decided that I would update a couple of my stories for you to enjoy for the next couple of days. You guys are great (:**

Chapter 8: Finding out

Bella's POV

Soft fingers running up and down my back woke me from my slumber. I turned to see Edward smiling softly at me.

"Morning love." He whispered kissing me. I moaned against him making him chuckle.

"That was nice to wake up too." I smiled at him. Edward reached out and brushed away my hair.

"You're so beautiful." He complimented. I blushed and looked away. "And you shouldn't be ashamed of it either Bella." Edward said. I nodded biting my lip to hold back a smile. Edward was my other half. My reason for existants, apart from my children. He makes me who I am.

"I love you." I said nuzzling noses with him.

"And I love you, forever.' He said.

"If only we had forever." I sighed but Edward shook his head.

"Silly girl we will be together always, if you believe it." I snuggled up close to him and breathed in his manly scent. He sighed contently when we heard a little knock at the door.

"Momma?" Riley's voice floated throughout the room. I looked to Edward.

"Our baby needs us." I smiled at him. He kissed me lips once more and threw the covers off of us. He put on some boxers while I put on some sweats and a tank top.

"Coming angel!" I said to her. I heard her foot stomp against the ground. I ran to the door and opened it to see my little angel standing there with a frown on her face.

"Can you tell me what's wrong beautiful?" I asked.

"Renesmee won't open her door for me." She said angrily. "I need to talk to her." Her voice cracked. I knocked on Renesmee's door just as Edward came up behind me. He put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Renesmee, open the door baby, you need to get up for school." I said sternly. When there was no response I tried the door handle. It wobbled and then unlocked. I pushed opened her door. And walked into an empty room.

"Renesmee?" I asked walking towards her bathroom. Maybe she was in the shower? But there was no water running when I opened the door.

"Where is she-" I asked.

"Bella." Edward spoke softly. I turned and noticed a note in his hand.

"Give it to me." I said. Edward had a pained expression on his face.

"I found it on her pillow." He said. I ignored it hoping this wasn't what I thought it would be. And then I read it to myself.

_Dear Bella and Edward,_

_ I need you guys to know that I love you more than anything on this earth. But I can't do this anymore. I have to move on in life and find out who I am supposed to be. So please don't try to find me. If I want to I'll show up again. Bella you were the best mother anyone could ask for and I know we had some struggles along our journey but you were always there for me. Edward, you never gave up on me. From the start to the end you were my sun. Tell Jake that I love him, and Shawn and Kayla too. I love Riley also. Let her know that I will always be her big sister. I love you guys more than words can describe but if you love me too, you will let me fly._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Renesmee Cullen_

My knees gave out half way through and I fell to the ground. Edward was by my side in an instant.

"What does it say love?" Edward asked. I just shook my head. My baby was gone. Forever.

"My baby." I sobbed into my hand dropping the letter. I vagely remember Edward picking up the letter. It was only moments after that he cursed.

"Fuck!" He yelled. And then I felt anger. So much of it too. I stood up and looked Edward square in the eyes.

"You find my baby Edward, you find her and bring her back!" I screamed at him.

"Love…" He started.

"No! My baby girl is out there alone somewhere, you go find her and bring her to me!" I screamed at him. And when Edward just looked down at the ground I punched him in the chest. I kept hitting him and kicking him I can only remember him lifting me in his arms and sitting down on the bed with me. I hugged her pillow to my chest breathing in her scent.

"I want my little girl Edward." I sobbed.

"I know angel." He said. "I know."

"Go find her." I sobbed into Renesmee's pillow.

"Love, she doesn't want to be found." Edward sighed.

"I don't care Edward Cullen, she is mine and I want her back." I cried, almost in a yelling tone at Edward.

"Okay, okay, I'll figure something out. And with that Edward left the room. I just stayed in Renesmee's bed remembering all the time's we had together. The good and the bad. Sometimes I would laugh to myself and others I would cry harder. But I couldn't find it in myself to leave this room. Edward came up a little later with Riley in his arms.

"I'm going to the police station to talk to Charlie." Edward said. "Would you like to come?" He asked. I just stared at his shoes.

"No." I said in monotone.

"Bella you can't stay in Renesmee's room for the rest of you life." Edward said sternly.

"Watch me." I dared him. And kept the pillow tucked safely in my arms.

"If you come with me I'll let you take her pillow too." Edward said. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay." I sighed. Edward and I walked out into the rain to our car. I buckled Riley in but diidn't tell her how much I loved her. I couldn't, not when I felt incomplete. I sat in the passangers side and stared out the window pulling my knees to my chest ant holding the pillow tightly in my arms.

"Daddy!" I cried once I saw my father inside the police station.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh daddy she's gone." I sobbed falling into his arms.

"What?" He asked confused. "Who is Bell's?" He asked.

"Daddy help me." I sobbed. I felt Edwards hand on my back and he spoke with his velvet voice that I loved so much.

"Renesmee has run away." Edward saod smoothly. "We need your help to find her." Edward said. Charlie hesitated.

"Alright, I'll send out a search team and we will let you know if we find anything." Charlie said. I sat down on an empty chair and pulled Riley into my arms. I snuggled her to my chest pretending it was Renesmee when she was little.

"I love you Riley." I said so quietly I was afraid she didn't hear me.

"Love you too momma." She looked up and me and brushed away the tears falling down my face. "We will find her no worries." She smiled at me. And I leaned down to kiss her soft cheek. My lips lingered on her skin afraid to pull away. Edward came over and sat down next to me. Charlie took Riley so Edward and I could talk.

"You lied to me." I sighed. Edward looked at me confused.

"What? When?" He asked.

"You promised Renesmee would never leave us, and she did." I said looking at him.

"Oh Bella." Edward said. And he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I shouldn't blame this on you." I sighed.

"No love, it's fine." He said.

"I just want my baby back." I cried into Edward arms. "I want her back." I said again.

"Well find her, if it's the last thing I do." Edward said with confidence in his voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The devil is back

Renesmee's POV

"So tell me about yourself Renesmee." Jeremy said once the waiter left. I smiled and looked down at my hands playing with the utensils. I decided that I would make something up for the fun of it.

"Well I live with my father and his friend. I enjoy fishing with my dad. We live in this small house just a mile from the school…' I started.

"No tell me about you, like your personality." He smiled taking a bite of his chicken parm. I wasn't going to tell him I had been bulimic or that I cut or how I tried to kill myself. No I'm a new Renesmee now and that is all in my past. A past that I am moving on from. It's the only way to protect Bella.

"Ness?" He asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh right sorry." I said embarrassed. "Well I'm bubbly and friendly, I actually like school, and my favorite color is pink." I said all at once. Jeremy laughed at me.

"Okay I'll remember all of it." He smiled at me making me smile back. I found out that Jeremy works at his dad's bike shop repairing motorcycles. Jake does that. Ugh! I shook my head and kept listening to Jeremy like I cared what he had to say. Once we were done eating he brought me home. I sat in his car for a little while not knowing if I should get out.

"I had fun tonight." Jeremy said. And then unexpectedly he leaned over and placed his lips on mine. But it wasn't that nice amazing feeling like Jake's and mine. It was wet and gross. I pulled away smiling for pretend and got out of the car and walked up to the house. I waved goodbye until I couldn't see his car anymore and then I whipped my mouth with my sleeve.

"Ugh gross." I said sticking out my tongue in disgust. I pushed opened the door to my house and walked inside.

"I'm home!" I shouted.

"Renesmee?" My father asked sitting up on the couch. And I felt my heart leap into my throat as I noticed he had a beer in his hand. I thought my father gave up drinking, because whenever he drank he beat me. "Come here." He motioned for me to come close to him. He gently stroked my cheek and then slapped me.

"Go to your room." He spat in my face. "I want nothing to do with you!" His voice got high as he spoke. His friend was passed out on the couch from too much to drink.

"But dad." I started to say.

"No Renesmee, go to your room and stay there if you know what's good for you." And with that I ran to my room. I crawled into my bed listening to my father walking around downstairs. He opened a drawer and then the walking stopped. And then the drawer closed. I closed my eyes praying that he would leave me alone tonight. But I heard footsteps walking up the stairs.

"Renesmee…" His voice trailed off. I could see his feet's shadow at the bottom of the door. He pushed it opened and walked in. I noticed a shinny blade in his right palm. "Daddy's sorry, but sometimes he needs a drink every now and then." He smiled evilly at me. This was the man I knew, not some fake that was pretending to be better.

"No please." I cried shrinking into the covers. My father held the blade up to my neck and gently dragged it against my skin, but not hard enough for it to make a mark.

"You do as I say." He said.

"I know, I will, I promise." I sobbed loudly. His friend was in the doorway watching.

"Good." My father said and he slapped my cheek once and got up making his way to the door.

"Because you know what happens if you don't right?" he asked menacingly.

"I do." I sobbed clutching the pillow in my arms. My father shut the door behind himself and I was left alone in the darkness. I wanted to run out of the room and catch the next plane home to Bella and Edward. But I couldn't do that or my father would spend the rest of my life after my mother. And if I could stop it I would. I would just have to endure this for as long as he wants. And if it means forever then so be it. I sobbed into my pillow not long after falling asleep.

I awoke to the sun rays blinding me through my opened window. I walked downstairs to see my father at the table reading the news paper. When he heard me come in he put it down and smiled at me. It was the friendly smile.

"Morning Ness." He said. He pushed a plate of pancakes in my spot at the table.

"Morning." I mumbled. He looked at me when I didn't touch them. His face turned hard.

"Is there something wrong with them?" He yelled. I cringed back in my chair at his different tone.

"N-no." I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Good." My father said harshly. "And there is no more mister nice guy, your favorite daddy is back." He said his voice all scratchy. I gulped and took a huge bite of the pancakes to keep me from saying anything that I would regret. I got ready for school and made my way to the car.

"I'll be driving you." He said. I knew he was afraid that I would leave, and knowing the truth I probably would. He dropped me off at school and kissed me goodbye.

"I'll pick you up later." He said.

'Oh I have a ride home." Jeremy had been giving me rides lately.

'No, I will be giving you a ride home." He said again looking at me sternly.

"Okay." I said and turned to get out of the car.

"I love you." He said. When I didn't say it back I could tell that he was getting angry with me.

"I love you too dad." I forced out between my teeth. My father nodded his head. I sighed shakily and made my way into the school building. My father drove away. Jeremy came up to me smiling.

"Hey Ness." He said running his hand through his hair. "I had fun last night." He said.

"Yeah me too." I forced out a smile. "Um do you think I could borrow your phone and give it back to you before first period?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Sure." He handed it to me and it felt like a life vest in my hands as if I was drowning. He walked over to the jocks and started joking around with them. I walked over to the side of the school building so no one would hear me. I flipped opened the phone and dialed her number. I waited for it to ring and Bella picked up on the third one.

"Hello?" She asked. I felt so amazing to hear her voice but it also made me think of why I did this in the first place. I sighed and shut the phone.

**Review Please! Thanks guys (: **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Finding Renesmee

Edward's POV

It has been months and we have heard nothing. The police are out night and day but can't find anything that would lead us to Renesmee. I walked into Renesmee's room to see Bella fast asleep on her bed. I sighed and walked over to her. Gently I brushed the hair from her face.

"Love." I whispered. I watched as she stirred from her sleep.

"Huh?"She asked looking around. "Renesmee?' She asked.

"No baby, it's me." I said. Her eyes focused on me.

"Have they found anything yet?" Bella asked.

"No love." I hesitated. But I knew that Bella needed to hear it. She sat up on the bed clutching Renesmee's old stuffed bear tightly in her hands.

"Oh Edward." Bella sobbed. "I'm so lost without her!" She cried. I could only wish that there was a way for me to comfort her but there wasn't. And I knew until Renesmee came back that nothing would be okay.

"Do you want to come grocery shopping with me?" I asked. Bella just shook her head. "You sure?" I asked.

"Yes." Bella cried falling back onto the bed. I sighed and walked out of the room. I knew I had to move on like Renesmee did but I don't think that Bella would ever be able to.

"Hey Riley want to go to the store with daddy?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She called back and came running into the kitchen to meet me. As I was putting on her shoes I heard Bella walked down the stairs. I turned around to see Bella standing in the doorway.

"I changed my mind." She said softly looking at the ground. I went over to her and tucked my finger under her chin forcing her to look into my eyes.

"I'm glad you did." I said smiling for her. She forced one back.

"Come here angel." Bella said holding out her arms for Riley. I placed her in them and she snuggled into Bella's touch. Bella kissed her head and a single tear leaked out of her eyes. I reached out to wipe it away.

"I love you." I said, "And we'll find our baby." I said. We arrive at the store and I put Riley in the carriage. Bella held my hand walking along side me. After we got everything we needed for the next week we stood waiting in line to buy the food.

"Yeah I haven't seen him in months." Someone in front of us said.

"I know, I was expecting him to go fishing with me but I guess not." Another added.

"Oh that Brain always playing with us." Someone said. And I couldn't help but listen in on their conversation. Brian was gone? They hadn't seen him in months. Maybe…no it couldn't be.

"Um excuse me?" I asked to the men infront of me.

"What do you want?" One of the men with shaggy brown hair asked. He scrunched up his nose at me.

"I was wondering what the guys last name was that you were talking about." I said.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"I think I might know him." I stated.

"Oh well his name is Rowe. Brian Rowe." The other man said. And I felt the world stop around me. He must have Renesmee. She must be with him. Bella was completely out of it and was flipping through a magazine when I left my cart of food and grabbed Riley and Bella.

"What's going on Edward?" Bella asked confused as we sped away in the car.

"Renesmee didn't leave on free will." I growled.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked confused. "Edward slow down!" She screamed as I ran a red light. "Baby talk to me." She said more calmly.

"Brain Rowe hasn't been seen for months. I believe that Renesmee is with him." I said.

"That little fucker." Bella said and then covered her mouth with her hand.

"Riley baby momma didn't say that." Bella said.

"Yes you did momma." Riley laughed. Bella groaned and shook her head. We pulled into the police station and I was out of the car in an instant.

"Charlie!" I gasped.

"What Edward?" He asked after I completely invaded his conversation with another officer.

"I know who Renesmee is with!" I said panting.

"Edward I need you to calm down and tell me, please." Charlie asked.

"Brian Rowe, her biological father." I said. Charlie gasped.

"How do you know that?"

"Some men who are friends of his were talking in the grocery store about how they haven't seen him for months." I said quickly, all in one breathe. "Renesmee has been gone for months." I said.

"Alright men check all plane records for a man named Brain Rowe!" Charlie yelled around him. Suddenly men were out of the police station and into their cars headed for the air port. Others were on computers at the station. I sat down in the chair and pulled Bella into my arms.

"Were going to find her." I smiled at Bella.

Jacob's POV

"Jake you need to get out of bed." I could hear Billy banging on my door.

"There's no point." I sighed to myself.

"Now, Jacob." He said. And the door fell off its hinges and to the floor below. I didn't even move. Billy rolled his chair over to my bed and put his hand on my bare shoulder.

"Jake son you need to get up, please." He said. "All you've been doing for months is moping in your room.

I said.

"But Jake's its not." Billy said. "You have your whole life ahead of you. Don't let some girl ruin it." He said.

"Dad, she's not just some girl, she's my everything." I said softly running my hand along the quilt wrapped around my body.

"Fine." Billy said and he rolled himself out of my room. Sighing I answered my ringing phone.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Jake!"

"Bella?" I asked. Boy I haven't seen her in months. "What's going on?" I asked sitting up.

"We know who Renesmee is with," She said quickly I could barely understand her.

"Well that's great!" I laughed for the first time in months. "Who." I asked.

"Brian Rowe." By the sound of her voice I could tell she was trying to stay calm.

"Where are you now?" I asked.

"At the police station." She said. "Come meet us, were going to find Renesmee." She said happily. I feel like I have never heard this excited before.

"Okay be right there." I hung up and jumped out of bed throwing on some shorts.

"Going out!" I yelled to Billy who was in the living room. "See you later!" And with that I ran out of the house hoping to come back with Renesmee in my arms.

**Review! Review! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys, sorry for the wait. I haven't really been myself lately. A lot has happened since the summer. And on top of that I've been so depressed I haven't felt like any of my updates would be worthy for you guys to read. But since some of you are demanding an update here you go. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11: Getting Renesmee

*Renesmee's POV*

I don't really remember anything that happened. It kind of happened all in a rush. Brian came home from work, looked to be drunk by his walking, and then he beat me. The usual. And then he apologized in the morning for about an hour but still it the pleads in his voice never quite made it to me. They seemed to have stopped dead in the air and then vanished. By now I had learned that my father didn't want help. Yes I'll admit that he loves me, but he is sick and needs someone to take care of him. But I am not that person. I can't be anymore. I nodded my head at him as he finished his long usual speech and then made my way up to my room. I shut my door and let my tired eyes roam around the room. And then the last thing I remember was that I collapsed.

"Renesmee? Can you hear me baby?" A soft voice whispered. I could tell I wasn't on the ground anymore because I was moving side to side in someone's arms. My eyes fluttered opened to see my father's beautiful face. His eyes held such worry as he stared back at me. His face had worry lines in the middle of his brow.

"Daddy?" I croaked out. Edward settled me on the ground and ran his hand down my cheek.

"Oh my angel." He whispered. He placed his lips on my forehead and let them linger there for a little while. I felt another pair of strong arms hoist me into the air and start walking.

"Jake." I smiled as I said his name burying his face in my hands. When I had a chance I looked around the yard we were in. Jake was taking me to a car I did not recognize. I saw police swarming the house, some were taking Brian to a car, and some were talking to Edward. I whimpered as Jake asked me the next question.

"Why did you leave Renesmee?" He asked softly as he held me in his arms as we sat together in the passenger's seat of the car. I just shook my head and buried my face deeper into his shirt. I felt another pair of arms rubbing my back.

"Were going home now baby." Edward said. "It's over." Edward kissed the back of my hair and then walked around to get into the driver's seat of the car. I looked in the back of the black Mercedes Benz half expecting to see Bella there. But she wasn't.

"Where's momma?" I asked. Jake looked to Edward. Daddy sighed.

"Renesmee, ever since you left she has been a wreck. She won't eat, she won't sleep, and she won't do anything. She just sits on your bed with your old stuffed bear and cries. She wanted to stay back and wait for you at home." Edward said sadly. I bit my lip as I cried silently to myself.

"She's the reason why I left." I said. Edward stopped the car at a red light and turned to look at me.

"What?" He asked confused, shock written all over his face.

"Brian told me if I didn't come with him he would kill Bella." I said. Edwards's hands coiled around the steering wheel. His grip tightening.

"That bastard." He said with venom in his voice. Jake growled.

"He's a mean man daddy, he had us all tricked. He pretended to love to me every day until he just snapped." I said. Edward's teeth clenched together.

"You won't ever see him again baby. They're putting him on trail." He said.

"He's been found guilty before." I said.

"They want to give him death this time." Edward said. I sucked in a sharp breath. Jake leaned down and kissed my cheek. I snuggled into his chest as we drove towards the airport. We walked through the building to our terminal. People were staring at me. I must have been a sight to see.

"You look beautiful." Jake said wrapping his arm around my waist. We boarded the plane and Jake let me have the window seat. I threw up a couple of times on the plane into a barf bag and excused myself to go to the bathroom. I sat down on the toilet and cried. I cried for myself, for my family, for Jake, for my friends. Everyone who had an impact in my life. Everyone that I had let down. I heard a knock on the door.

"It's Jake, Ness can I come in?" He asked me. I reached out an unlocked the door. Jake squatted down and took my hands in his.

"You going to tell me why you are crying?" He asked.

"I just let everyone down that I love….that love me." I said. Jake closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"You didn't let us down, you just scared us is all." Jake said surely. "We all really missed you." He said. "I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." I said.

"Come on." Jake smiled. He took my hand and led me out of the bathroom. Yes people were staring at us in disgust but it didn't bother us. We were just happy to be together. Edward took my bruised hand as I walked past him to get to my seat and kissed each knuckle.

"I love you daddy." I said softly.

"I love you too my Renesmee." He said. And then I sat down in my seat and closed my eyes, resting on Jake, as I thought about finally going home.


End file.
